He's Alive
by Miss-Reed-Brennan
Summary: What if Thomas wasn't really dead?Reed's life, like always, goes terribly wrong, or right depending who you are. Thomas Pearson, the previous love of her life shows up, fully alive and healthy, to some extent. A new girl shows up, also. What will happen?
1. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Private, Kate Brian does.**

**This first chapter will be in Thomas's point of view.**

Thomas's POV

My eyes opened slightly. My head hurt. The last thing I remembered was Ariana, her face above me, looking down with anger and confusion, the baseball bat connecting with my head, and then nothing. I shuddered at the thought of what had happened.

I took in the world around me. I was in a hospital. But, I needed to get out of there. I just had to. I had to find Reed. I had to tell her I was okay. I attempted to stand, but before I could have any luck, someone stopped me in my tracks. No, it couldn't be…

**Sorry I changed a little bit but I wanted to go in a different direction with my story. This is my first fanfiction… so yeah. Does this sound okay? Sorry it's so short. I wasn't really sure what to write about, but then I came up with this! If no one comments, I won't update. If you have any comments or things you think I should do in the future, please review or PM me!**

**-Miss-Reed-Brennan **


	2. She isn't his girlfriend anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Private, Kate Brian does.**

**I changed a little bit of the first chapter so please reread that one!**

**Because I got a few reviews that told me too keep going with the story, I will try.**

**This story is also in Thomas's point of view.**

"Omigosh! He's awake!"

I knew that voice! I lifted my head and looked at the girl I loved. Reed stood there with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She looked amazing!

"Reed," I choked out.

"Hey, man!" I looked to Reed's left and saw Josh. His arm was wrapped around her waist. I looked at him, first with confusion, then with anger. She was supposed to be My girl!

"What the hell!" I yelled at them fiercely. I tried yet again to get up.

"Whoa man! What are you talking about?" Josh replied. He stepped back, pulling Reed with him.

"I'm talking about you with your arm around my girlfriend!"

"Thomas. Calm down. Please don't get in a fight over me. Please!" Reed pleaded. "Josh was the person I ran to for comfort when you went missing. Something connected between us. We thought you were dead! We didn't think you would be alive after 4 months of being gone without a trace. I swear, if I had known you were alive, I would not have started going out with Josh. But Thomas, you need to understand, Josh and I…."

Josh cut in, "We are in love."

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake!"

**How was that? It's a little longer.(: Please review if I can get 5 reviews I'll update. The next chapter is likely to be in Reed's POV. I'm only a little sure of the general direction I am going with this, so please comment on the direction YOU think I should go in. Thanks.**

**xoxo-**

**Miss-Reed- Brennan**


	3. Ariana What!

**I know I said this chapter would likely be in Reed's POV, but I like writing from Thomas's view. I will try later on to write from Reed's POV. On a different note, I would like to apologize to those people who read my story and are a bit fed up with the shortness of it. I really didn't know what to write so I kind of kept it pretty short. I'm not sure how long this one will be, seeing as I only have a little direction of where the story will be going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, accept the story line.**

_"Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake!"_

I looked behind Reed and Josh, only for a moment forgetting my anger at them. Noelle Lange, queen bitch of Billings, was standing in the doorway with my buddy, Dash.

"Hey, Dash," I said, not even acknowledging Noelle. "Did you know about Josh and Reed? Did you know what was going on between them?" I questioned.

"Well… yeah I did. But, man, you have to understand that we all thought you were dead! I mean if you had been Josh, you know you would have snatched Reed up at the first opportunity." Dash replied.

That's what I would do. As soon as I got Reed away from Josh, I could show her that I loved her. That it should be us together, not them.

Noelle decided to change the subject. "So, the police want to bring you in for questioning." After I gave her a very confused look, she said, "They want to ask you about that night, the night you were 'killed'."

My mind went into shock, wait so they HADN'T caught Ariana? She was still here? I began to speak, "Umm… can I speak to Noelle alone?"

"Sure Thomas. Just don't kill her," Dash replied jokingly.

"Noelle," I started.

"Oh, Thomas, you don't need to protect us billings girls. They already made us pay for how we beat you up. At first they actually thought that was the reason for your condition, but then they found Josh's bat. They accused him, but he had some alibi."

"Noelle," I began again.

"Personally, I think he did it, but-"

"NOELLE, JUST LISTEN TO ME! I just wanted to warn you, it WAS one of the Billings girls."

"Yeah, right. I know everything that goes on around here, especially anything that has to do with Billings." Noelle stated.

"Well then, did you know that Ariana and I were… together? That's the reason why she tried to kill me. After you guys, well you know, she came back. She… she tried to get me to love her again. But after what you guys did to me, I knew I could never forgive her. I told her that I knew that she had been there with the rest of the Billings girls. She claimed she didn't do anything, but I told her that being there and not stopping it was wrong. Then, I made the mistake of telling her that she was just like her mother, I also told her that I was in love with Reed. She got pissed and grabbed the baseball bat. She hit my head with it at least one time before I… before I felt like I truly was dead. I don't remember anything between that moment and when I woke up here."

"Well, Ariana's locked up in prison because at this party we went to, Ariana attempted to kill Reed. She tried to push her off this ledge."** (A/N: In my story, Ariana never confessed to killing Thomas. Blake I still locked up for it.)**

At that moment, Noelle's phone rang, she said she was so sorry, but it was the police and she needed to take it. She walked to the other side in the room, and I couldn't make out anything she was saying. She hung up and turned to look at me, "Thomas? I have some bad news for you. It's Ariana."

"What about her?"

"Well… I don't know how to say this, but Ariana has escaped. They can't find her anywhere."

**Dun dun dun. Pretty dramatic, right? A note for dancerx3d: Was that long enough?**

**Love to all my faithful reviewers! I'll review faster if I can get 10 reviews! Please Review! I love them! Even if you are criticizing me. I still like them though. (: **

**xoxo-**

**Miss-Reed-Brennan**


	4. Arrival of A stalker

**This one is in Reed's POV and Thomas's POV. I know I didn't get ten reviews, but I was just itching to update! My goal is 15 this time. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. And, I will only update once I reach my goal, from now on!  
****  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, accept the story line.**

**Reed's POV**

Josh, with his arm around my waist, and I were standing by the door of Thomas's hospital room when we heard him start to yell.

"Thomas! Are you okay?" I asked when I got into the room. After seeing he was only mad, but not in any physical pain, I inquired. "What happened? Why are you yelling at Noelle?"

When Thomas looked up at me, I could see the fear in his eyes. Noelle beat him to answering my questions. "Well, as I was just informed by the police, Ariana has escaped. And… they can't find her."

"WHAT?" I burst into tears, knowing she would come after me.

"But that's not the worst part. The worst is that Thomas says she is the one who tried to kill him."

"Wait, so not only did she make an attempt to kill me, she also tried to kill Thomas? How? Why? What reason did she have for hurting Thomas? She told me that she hated me because I took her life away from her. But I don't know how I could have done that. I mean she IS the one who wanted me inBillingsin the first place!" I exclaimed.

"Well, the thing is Ariana and I were kind of together." Thomas began.

"Wait, so you were cheating on her with me?"

"Not exactly. I sort of broke it off when I met you, but she thought we were still together. I think when she said you took her life away from her; she meant that I was her life."

**TPOV**

"Oh, don't get such a big head Thomas," Noelle cut in.

"Whatever Noelle. Now to answer your other questions," I told Reed what I had told Noelle. "Yeah, so not only is she out to get you, she probably will go crazy finding out I'm alive."

My phone chimed, indicating I had a new text message. I picked it up and froze when I saw the message. It was her.

The message read:

**I may not have killed you, but I can make your life miserable. I know your secrets. After I'm through with you, you're going to wish I had killed you. -A**

No she... she is back!  
**  
Reed's POV  
****  
Later that day:  
**"Bye, Reed. I love you." Josh said as he opened the door for me to Billings.

"I love you, too. Bye." I replied. I watched as Josh walked across the quad to his dorm, Ketlar. When I turned around, I saw Thomas. He was sitting on the couch in the lounge area. He got up when he saw that Josh had left. I knew that he still loved me, so I tried to walk away.

"Wait, Reed. You have to give me a chance. That should be you and me telling each other about our love. Not you and Josh, because technically, we never broke up. "

"Thomas! Stop. It never would have worked out anyway. WE never would have worked out. Yes, I did love you. But I love Josh more."

"Reed, I love you. I would never hurt you again. I wouldn't have shown of my new girlfriend just to make you jealous. I wouldn't hurt you Reed."

"You wouldn't hurt me? Oh so you don't think you hurt me when I found out about you being a notorious drug dealer. You knew how much I hated drugs because my mom had an issue with them. You knew Thomas. And yet you still went around and sold them. If you really loved me, you would never have done that!" With that said, I stormed out of Billings and across the quad.

**Okay, this story is a little different than what went on in th ereal Private series. Sabine did come, Reed and Dash DID NOT! hook up, Ivy and Josh did get together, but for a different reason, and Sabine did kill Cheyenne like in the Private series. **

**Thank you for the many reviews! The faster you review, the faster I update! Thank you to all my faithful readers. My story traffic says that 136 people have visited my story since the beginning of March. How is it that I only have 10 reviews though? I will only update once my goal of review has been reached. One of the next couple chapters will include all the girls (Noelle, Kiran, Taylor, Reed, Astrid, Kiki, Amberly, Vienna, London, Constance, Rose, and anyone I missed from Billings) will be going shopping. I would like for people to PM me with dresses for each of the girls. For each dress of yours I pick, you can ask me one question. For the dresses, make them for like a nice dinner that the Billings girls would go to. Post the URLs with like spaces in between or tell me search "blah blah blah" on Google and click the such and such link. Also just tell me who you would like the dress to be for. You may submit as many dresses as you like for as many of the characters as you like. Please also try to describe the dresses when you submit the URLs or instructions. REMEMBER 15 REVIEWS!**

**xoxo**

**Miss-Reed-Brennan**


	5. Author's  Note

**_OK, new author's update up here! For those that have already read this chapter, the itallics/underlined stuff up here is new. I need a Beta Reader!(: If anyone would like to be my beta reader , please ask. i would also like some ideas as to what to do wiht this story. If you have any questions, put them in the review. I will answer them in the next chapter. More on update beneath story(: tanks!_**

**Hey people!(: I love you guys! you are awesome for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but remember, the faster you review, the faster I update!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private, only the plot.**

**TPOV**

"_You wouldn't hurt me? Oh so you don't think you hurt me when I found out about you being a notorious drug dealer. You knew how much I hated drugs because my mom had an issue with them. You knew Thomas. And yet you still went around and sold them. If you really loved me, you would never have done that!" With that said, she stormed out of Billings and across the quad._

"Reed, wait!" I said, beginning to run after her across the empty quad.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, THOMAS!" she yelled. I stopped running, knowing it would get me nowhere.

"Don't bother with her," I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I snapped. I studied her in the silence. She was pretty, but she kind of freaked me out. She stood there, so I decided to fill the silence. "Sorry I snapped at you, bad day. I never caught your name."

"That's because I never told you it. It's Rhyliee," she said.

"Thomas Pearson. Do you have a last name, Rhyliee?" I asked.

"Kelly." She said.

"Rhyliee Kelly. Has a nice ring to it. So what did you mean by 'Don't bother with her'?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"Isn't it obvious?' she asked. After seeing my confused stare, she continued. "She is mad at you. Give her time to cool off. What did you do to upset your girlfriend anyway?"

"Reed? She isn't my girlfriend" _Yet._ I added in my head. "And that's a little personal. I don't want to seem mean, but I don't want to share my business with someone I barely know!"

"Well maybe you could get to know me a little better over coffee." Rhyliee said. She pulled out a pen and grabbed my hand and wrote her number. "Text me." And with that, she walked into Billings.

I stood in awe. I guess Reed wasn't the only one I had eyes for.

Later that night, I took out my phone. "555-9898." I began a message to Rhyliee.

hey Rhyliee, Just making sure we are still on for coffee. say tomorrow? noon

-Thomas

I sent the text and stared up at the ceiling.

**Rhyliee's POV**

hey Rhyliee, Just making sure we are still on for coffee. say tomorrow? noon

-Thomas

I sighed and quickly sent off a reply confirming our meeting.

I then pressed one on speed dial, and placed the phone to my ear. After the third ring, someone answered. "What is it?" they snapped.

"I followed your instructions; Thomas is right where you wanted him. We are having coffee tomorrow, noon."

"Good. Make sure you get close to the Billings Girls, and all of the Ketlar boys. I will send you all the information you need on them. If you succeed, you know your reward. And if you don't…" The person said to me.

"I won't fail," I said quickly.

"You better not. I will be sending you more information and instructions soon." The line then went dead.

**What do you think? The next chapter will be all the information on ALL of the billings girls (even Ariana, Sabine, Cheyenne, and anyone who died) and all the Ketlar boys. Pretty much anyone who had an involvement in the Private series. I am not really sure on all of their information, so please PM me any info you have about anyone. Like hometown, relationship status, previous relationships, interests, job (like Kiran=modeling), best friends, people they hate, and what they look like. I WILL MAKE SURE TO GIVE YOU CREDIT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER(: I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I AM SORRY IT IS SO SHORT(: REVIEW PLEASE!  
_Ok this is also a little new update thingy. Please help me! I am not sure where to go from here. I need 5 more reviews. If i get ten more, i will update 2!(: chapters. I still need more dresses, and the information on all of the characters. I woudl really like reviews. And if you ever need anyone to co-write something with you, i'm your girl(:!(: - hehe, I go a little crazy with the smiley faces and exclamation points sometimes. Again, please please please please please please ! review thank you guys so much, and I love you guys that review. I will give you credit for reviewing in the next chapter. Please review.  
5 = 1 chapter  
10 = 2 chapters_**

**_!(:_**

**xoxo-**

**Miss-Reed-Brennan**


	6. Rhyliee, innocent or not?

**_OK, new author's update up here! For those that have already read this chapter, the itallics/underlined stuff up here is new. I need a Beta Reader!(: If anyone would like to be my beta reader , please ask. i would also like some ideas as to what to do wiht this story. If you have any questions, put them in the review. I will answer them in the next chapter. More on update beneath story(: tanks!_**

** Hey people!(: I love you guys! you are awesome for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but remember, the faster you review, the faster I update!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private, only the plot.**

**TPOV**

"_You wouldn't hurt me? Oh so you don't think you hurt me when I found out about you being a notorious drug dealer. You knew how much I hated drugs because my mom had an issue with them. You knew Thomas. And yet you still went around and sold them. If you really loved me, you would never have done that!" With that said, she stormed out of Billings and across the quad._

"Reed, wait!" I said, beginning to run after her across the empty quad.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, THOMAS!" she yelled. I stopped running, knowing it would get me nowhere.

"Don't bother with her," I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I snapped. I studied her in the silence. She was pretty, but she kind of freaked me out. She stood there, so I decided to fill the silence. "Sorry I snapped at you, bad day. I never caught your name."

"That's because I never told you it. It's Rhyliee," she said.

"Thomas Pearson. Do you have a last name, Rhyliee?" I asked.

"Kelly." She said.

"Rhyliee Kelly. Has a nice ring to it. So what did you mean by 'Don't bother with her'?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"Isn't it obvious?' she asked. After seeing my confused stare, she continued. "She is mad at you. Give her time to cool off. What did you do to upset your girlfriend anyway?"

"Reed? She isn't my girlfriend" _Yet._ I added in my head. "And that's a little personal. I don't want to seem mean, but I don't want to share my business with someone I barely know!"

"Well maybe you could get to know me a little better over coffee." Rhyliee said. She pulled out a pen and grabbed my hand and wrote her number. "Text me." And with that, she walked into Billings.

I stood in awe. I guess Reed wasn't the only one I had eyes for.

Later that night, I took out my phone. "555-9898." I began a message to Rhyliee.

hey Rhyliee, Just making sure we are still on for coffee. say tomorrow? noon

-Thomas

I sent the text and stared up at the ceiling.

**Rhyliee's POV**

hey Rhyliee, Just making sure we are still on for coffee. say tomorrow? noon

-Thomas

I sighed and quickly sent off a reply confirming our meeting.

I then pressed one on speed dial, and placed the phone to my ear. After the third ring, someone answered. "What is it?" they snapped.

"I followed your instructions; Thomas is right where you wanted him. We are having coffee tomorrow, noon."

"Good. Make sure you get close to the Billings Girls, and all of the Ketlar boys. I will send you all the information you need on them. If you succeed, you know your reward. And if you don't…" The person said to me.

"I won't fail," I said quickly.

"You better not. I will be sending you more information and instructions soon." The line then went dead.

**What do you think? The next chapter will be all the information on ALL of the billings girls (even Ariana, Sabine, Cheyenne, and anyone who died) and all the Ketlar boys. Pretty much anyone who had an involvement in the Private series. I am not really sure on all of their information, so please PM me any info you have about anyone. Like hometown, relationship status, previous relationships, interests, job (like Kiran=modeling), best friends, people they hate, and what they look like. I WILL MAKE SURE TO GIVE YOU CREDIT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER(: I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I AM SORRY IT IS SO SHORT(: REVIEW PLEASE!  
_Ok this is also a little new update thingy. Please help me! I am not sure where to go from here. I need 5 more reviews. If i get ten more, i will update 2!(: chapters. I still need more dresses, and the information on all of the characters. I woudl really like reviews. And if you ever need anyone to co-write something with you, i'm your girl(:!(: - hehe, I go a little crazy with the smiley faces and exclamation points sometimes. Again, please please please please please please ! review thank you guys so much, and I love you guys that review. I will give you credit for reviewing in the next chapter. Please review.  
5 = 1 chapter  
10 = 2 chapters_**

**_!(:_**

**xoxo-**

**Miss-Reed-Brennan**


	7. Author's Note 2

**This entire post is an author's note. Each paragraph will be a new topic I would like to discuss with you, my reader (:**

** I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF A BETA READER! I would very much appreciate it if one of you readers would come forth and be my beta reader (:**

** I still need more dresses; this is my earlier author post:**

**One of the next couple chapters will include all the girls (Noelle, Kiran, Taylor, Reed, Astrid, Kiki, Amberly, Vienna, London, Constance, Rose, and anyone I missed from Billings) will be going shopping. I would like for people to PM me with dresses for each of the girls. For each dress of yours I pick, you can ask me one question. For the dresses, make them for like a nice dinner that the Billings girls would go to. Post the URLs with like spaces in between or tell me search "blah blah blah" on Google and click the such and such link. Also just tell me who you would like the dress to be for. You may submit as many dresses as you like for as many of the characters as you like. Please also try to describe the dresses when you submit the URLs or instructions.**

**I have decided that short dresses would be okay or longish dresses, but please don't have ankle length dresses. I also just thought of another thing. After I get each of the dresses for the girls, there will be a contest for clutches/purses and shoes. You can send in purses and shoes with the dress, but you do not have to. (Tell me the brand of the dress/purse/shoes.) **

**So please get to work on finding me some dresses (:**

** Another thing, information. The next chapter will be all the information on ALL of the billings girls (even Ariana, Sabine, Cheyenne, and anyone who died) and all the Ketlar boys. Pretty much anyone who had an involvement in the Private series. I am not really sure on all of their information, so please PM me any info you have about anyone. Like hometown, relationship status, previous relationships, interests, job (like Kiran=modeling), best friends, people they hate, and what they look like. I WILL MAKE SURE TO GIVE YOU CREDIT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (: I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I AM SORRY IT IS SO SHORT (: I really need this information for the next chapter. I have had 53 hits to chapter 6, but only 1 review! Please update. Once my reviews reach 20(out of the whole story) and I have all the information I need, I will update….. 2 CHAPTERS (:**

**xoxo-**

**Miss-Reed-Brennan**


	8. Information sent to Rhyliee

**So like NO ONE gave me any information on the characters, so this will not be as long as I wanted! But here it goes! (: Also, some of the info I could not find so it may not be what you thought (:**

_**Reed Brennan:**_

_**Hometown: Croton, PA**_

_**Relationship Status: Joshua Hollis**_

_**Previous Relationships: Adam Robinson, Thomas Pearson**_

_**Sports: Lacrosse and Soccer**_

_**Best Friends: Noelle, Taylor, Kiran, Constance**_

_**Enemies: Ariana**_

_**Looks: brown hair, blue eyes, paler skin**_

_**Family: Scott (brother) Jeff (father) Mia (mother)**_

_**Other: mother used drugs, instantly caught the eyes of the Billings girls, poor**_

_**Noelle Lange:**_

_**Hometown: New York, New York**_

_**Relationship Status: Dash McCafferty**_

_**Previous Relationships: Joseph Callaway (from hometown)**_

_**Sports: Lacrosse and Soccer**_

_**Best Friends: Reed, Taylor, Kiran**_

_**Enemies: mostly everyone that she doesn't like either envies or hates her, but Ariana and Ivy**_

_**Looks: brown hair, brown eyes, tanish skin**_

_**Family: Andrew (father) Mikayla (mother)**_

_**Other: leader of Billings, used to be best friends with Ariana, mysterious scar above hip, knows everything about everything**_

_**Taylor Bell:**_

_**Hometown: New York, New York**_

_**Relationship Status: none**_

_**Previous Relationships: unknown by anyone**_

_**Sports: Lacrosse**_

_**Best Friends: Reed, Noelle, Kiran**_

_**Enemies: Ariana**_

_**Looks: dark blonde hair, curly, blue eyes, tan**_

_**Family: Elizabeth (mother) Jim (father)**_

_**Other: the brain of the group, photographic memory**_

_**Kiran Hayes:**_

_**Hometown: Hollywood, California**_

_**Relationship Status: flings, nothing serious**_

_**Previous Relationships: too many to name**_

_**Sports: considers modeling and shopping a sport**_

_**Best Friends: Reed, Noelle, Taylor**_

_**Enemies: Ariana**_

_**Looks: brown hair, brownish gold eyes, tan**_

_**Family: Brittany (mother) James (father)**_

_**Other: professional model, likes to drink and party (alcoholic), appears shallow and bratty to outsiders, great sense of fashion**_

_**Ariana Osgood:**_

_**Hometown: Suwannee, Georgia **_

_**Relationship Status: none**_

_**Previous Relationships: Thomas Pearson, Daniel Ryan**_

_**Sports: prefers to read**_

_**Best Friends: none, she is considered crazy**_

_**Enemies: Reed, Noelle, Kiran, Taylor, Thomas, Josh (almost everyone at Easton)**_

_**Looks: ethereal blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin**_

_**Family: Bethany (mother) George (father)**_

_**Other: reads, attempted to murder Reed Brennan**_

_**Joshua Hollis:**_

_**Hometown: Newark, New Jersey**_

_**Relationship Status: Reed Brennan**_

_**Previous Relationships: none**_

_**Sports: art, baseball**_

_**Best Friends: Dash, Gage, used to be Thomas**_

_**Enemies: Ariana, maybe Thomas**_

_**Looks: blonde curly hair, blue eyes**_

_**Family: Tori (sister) Tess (sister) Jenny (mother) Joshua (father)**_

_**Other: paints, has the key to the art Cemetery, used to be Thomas's best friend**_

_**Thomas Pearson:**_

_**Hometown: Dallas, Texas**_

_**Relationship Status: thought he was with Reed, might like Rhyliee**_

_**Previous Relationships: Reed Brennan, Arian Osgood, Melissa Moore**_

_**Sports: football**_

_**Best Friends: Dash, Gage**_

_**Enemies: Josh, Ariana**_

_**Looks: brown hair, green eyes**_

_**Family: Blake (brother) Sarah (mother) Oliver (father)**_

_**Other: was thought to be dead, Ariana attempted to kill him, previously in a relationship with Reed, notorious drug dealer**_

**I KNOW THIS IS KIND OF SHORT, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHO ELSE TO DO, OR WHAT ELSE TO PUT REALLY. IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST A CHARACTER'S INFO, I WILL UPDATE THIS CHAPTER WITH THAT PERSON'S INFORMATION. BY THE WAY, THIS WAS SENT TO RHYLIEE FROM A MYSTERIOUS PERSON, SO I'M NOT POSTING RHYLIEE'S INFORMATION YET! (: PLEASE REVIEW! THIS WAS DEDICATED TO PERFECTLYGOODHEART FOR REVIEWING LIKE 4 TIMES (: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. IF YOU WANT ANOTHER UPDATE, REVIEW! I WANT MY REVIEW TOTAL TO BE 35, THEN I WILL UPDATE! **

**Who is the "mysterious person"?**

**Is someone out to get Reed?**

**What does Rhyliee have to do with anything? Is she somehow related to all of the drama?**

**What should happen to Reed?**

**What is with Noelle's scar?**

**Is Ariana out for revenge, again?**

**Please answer these questions as you would like them to be in the story! ILY! 3**

**xoxo-**

**Miss-Reed-Brennan**


End file.
